Porque aún te amo
by Natalie Way
Summary: "—Te amo, pero ya esto ya no funciona…" ¿Sabes por qué no puedo quitarte de mi corazón ni dejar de pensar en ti? Fácil. Porque aún te amo.


_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto sin fines de lucro._

* * *

"_**Porque aún te amo"**_

Mentiría si dijera que la vida sin ti sigue igual, mentiría si dijera que no duele tu partida y que ya te logré olvidar…

Nuestra relación era de puras discusiones, insultos, nos heríamos mutuamente y lastimábamos nuestros corazones, siempre era la misma rutina nuestros orgullos no nos dejaban rendirnos hasta que el otro perdiera y así nuestra relación se iba marchitando…

Hasta que ocurrió ese día.

La discusión subió de volumen, el dinero que ganábamos por el Dôjô ya no era suficiente, querías trabajar pero yo no te dejaba, si querías yo buscaría algún trabajo que dieran buen sueldo, no sabía por qué te interesabas tanto del dinero ahora, te notaba estresada. Me gritabas que tú no eras una princesa para quedarte en casa, que así a ti no te gustaba vivir… que no eras una inútil.

Sin darnos cuenta nos fuimos acercando peligrosamente a la escalera, tirábamos objetos al suelo de paso. Me acerqué demasiado a ti sujetándote de tus muñecas intentando que te calmaras, con fuerza te liberaste de mi agarre gritando que te soltara y que no te tocara… Diste un paso hacia atrás y ahí fue donde mi pesadilla se hizo realidad.

Intente sujetarte para que no cayeras pero a pesar de que fui lo más rápido posible no alcance a salvarte. Inevitable rodaste cuesta abajo por la escalera…

Gritaba tu nombre siguiéndote hasta que me detuve en seco al ver tu cuerpo inmóvil al inicio de la escalera, un hilo de sangre salía de tu boca, corrí sin pensarlo hasta ti y te tome en brazos, un liquido cálido lleno mi palma, la desesperación domino mi cuerpo al comprobar que era sangre.

De ahí, ese recuerdo se torna borroso, yo tomándote en brazos llevándote donde el Doctor Tofú empujando a todo el mundo que se me cruzaba encima, horas y horas de angustia esperando alguna noticia de tu estado, nuestra familia había llegado desesperada preguntándome cosas que yo no sabía responder.

Después de todo, yo tenía la culpa.

Duros minutos después, Tofú apareció en la sala llamando la atención de todos, me levanté de inmediato para saber de mi esposa, el doctor me miró con tristeza y me pidió hablar en privado, sin rechistar me fui con él a una habitación que parecía ser su oficina.

Y ahí me dijo algo que me destruyó el corazón.

— Lo siento Ranma… pero lamentablemente Akane perdió a su bebe— La verdad me abofeteó la cara cruelmente, ¿Akane estaba embarazada? No lo asimilaba, perdió al bebe… yo fui el asesino de mi propio hijo—, no lo sabías… ¿cierto? Ella tenía dos mes pero producto de la caída perdió al bebe, tuvimos que hacerle un aborto urgente— No, no podía creerlo, si Akane hubiera estado embarazada me lo habría dicho…

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre mí al recontar los sucesos.

Los mareos, las horas encerrada en el baño, sus raros cambios hormonales, así como estaba cuidando más el dinero… Coloque mi mano en mi boca hiperventilando, si tan solo lo hubiera sabido… si tan solo lo hubiera sabido… pude haberla cuidado más, tratarla como los primeros días que nos declaramos.

Con mi corazón quebrado caí al suelo ante la triste mirada de Tofú, mis ojos estaban empañados, tenía que estar con Akane ahora.

Con rapidez me levanté del piso y me dirigí a la habitación de mi esposa ignorando los gritos de Tofú y los de mi familia, abrí la puerta y me la encontré despierta con los ojos rojos e hinchados, seguramente Tofú se lo había comunicado, su mirada se cruzó con la mía y lagrimas escaparon de nuestros ojos.

— Porque Akane… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que esperabas un hijo mío?— Dije con la voz quebrada, ella simplemente miro hacia otro lado esquivándome mientras más lagrimas bañaban su rostro, con rabia me acerqué hacía ella tomándola por los brazos haciendo que me mirara— ¿¡Porque mierda no me dijiste que estabas embarazada Akane!?

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo querías que te lo dijera si siempre discutíamos por puras estupideces? ¿Cómo querías que te dijera si a veces ni siquiera nos hablábamos? Cómo querías que te lo dijeras si a veces no dormías en casa…— Murmuró con la voz quebrada, mirándome con profunda tristeza, la solté suavemente alejándome.

— Pudimos haber cambiado eso Akane, si tan solo lo hubiera sabido nada de esto estaría pasando, mierda… — Mascullé mirándola con arrepentimiento, sin previo aviso me lancé a abrazarla.

— Ranma…

— Perdóname Akane, por mi culpa perdimos a nuestro hijo… te juro que si pudiera cambiaria mi vida por la de él, perdóname por favor, te juro que ya no discutiremos más, te prometo que esta vez seremos felices como antes— Sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y sus manos me empujaban delicadamente alejándome de ella, vi como sus ojos se llenaban de nuevas lagrimas.

_Y aquí fueron donde las ilusiones murieron…_

— No Ranma, ya no… ya no hay un nosotros, ya no quiero sufrir más, ya no existen el Ranma ni la Akane de antes, crecimos maldita sea. Ya no quiero sufrir más quiero ser feliz esta vez, perdóname tú por favor…

_Donde todo acabo…_

— Quiero el divorcio, quiero separarme de ti, quiero olvidarme de Ranma Saotome.

_Donde mi corazón se quebró…_

— Por nuestro hijo Ranma, dejemos de hacernos daño alejémonos lo más posible el uno del otro.

_Y aquí fue…_

— Te amo, pero ya esto ya no funciona…

_Donde mi vida acabo._

Desde ese día, desde hace dos años que no dejo de sentir esto, desde aquel momento que salí corriendo del hospital para olvidarme de todo, desde ese día no he podido olvidarte.

Tu recuerdo está presente en cada cosa a mi alrededor, no hay distancia ni hay olvido que te saquen de mi corazón, extraño cada instante que viví contigo, mi vida sin tu amor te juro que es un castigo. Caminó por el parque de Nerima y te veo, te veo otra vez con aquel hombre.

Un tipo de cabellos castaños, de mi misma altura con profundos ojos negros. Mentiría si dijera que no me afecta verte con otro, cosa que no me lo creería ni yo mismo tampoco. Pasan al frente mío y tú me miras con culpa, evado tu mirada observando el suelo, localizó un sobre blanco y sin ánimos lo levanto y lo abro.

"_Estas cordialmente invitado_

_A la boda de Keishi Yamamoto y Akane Tendo_

_Que se realizara este 20 de Agosto, a las 16:00 hrs."_

Sólo eso me basto leer para lanzarlo a la basura, que bueno que formes tu vida nuevamente con alguien que al parecer si te hace feliz, pero por mi parte, preferiría que volviéramos a estar juntos, aun no encuentro el modo de olvidarme de ti y arrancarme tu amor de raíz, tenlo por seguro que haría todo por besarte nuevamente y a tu lado poder despertar siendo el único testigo de tus sueños.

¿Y sabes por qué no puedo quitarte de mi corazón ni dejar de pensar en ti?

Fácil.

Porque aún te amo.

* * *

_Son las 12:32 y yo aquí aun escribiendo xd_

_¡Hola! Esta idea surgió cuando iba en el transporte y escuche la canción "Porque aún te amo – Luciano Pereyra" Más de alguno va a querer matarme por el final:L Pero bueno, no siempre habrá finales felices… ¡Espero sus Reviews que me motivan a seguir escribiendo! :]_

_xLittleRed_


End file.
